Mordecai's Woman
Plot Nicole is tired of Richard being a butthead after he lefted the house, so Nicole decided to spend some time with Mordecai. Transcript *(The episode starts at the Watterson house, Richard and Nicole are arguing) *'Nicole': Richard, I am tired of you being a piece of crap, you always mest up the kids' minds. *'Richard': Well its not my fault for being a quiter, you know what I quit! (Putsmon a hat and pack his suitcases) And good day to you madam! (Shuts the door) *'Nicole': Now where am I going to find Richard's replacement (Sees outisde, sawed that Mordecai, Gumball, Wander, Red and Zim are playing hide and seek) *'Zim': I am not sure if Mordecai can find us. *'Red': Will you shut the underworld up, Mordecai can hear you. *'Wander': I don't know about you guys but we can hide in that bush. *'Gumball': Great idea. *(The four hide in the bush to reveal a irken base like inside) *'Mordecai': 99 100, ready or not here I come. *(Nicole opened the door) *'Nicole': Hey Mordecai, would you come here for a sec? *'Mordecai': Okay. (Comes in, sees Nicole in Gym bra and very lovely genes, Mordecai was blushing) Why are you so hot? *'Nicole': I was think if you and me might go on a relationship, you know (put her fingers crossed) *'Mordecai': Wait, what if my girlfriend or friends find out. *'Nicole': They won't notice, trust me. *(Back outside) *'Zim': The coast is clear, Mordecai isn't around yet. *'Gumball': Lets carefully get to the base where Mordecai counted before he finds us. *(They carefully got to base) *'Zim': Has everyone seen Mordecai? *(The four looked around, Mordecai appeared) *'Mordecai': Sorry I'm late, I was just having a talk with Nicole. *'Wander': How come tou haven't found us while your talking with Nicole? *'Red': (Sniffs Mordecai) Yuck, and why do you smell like sperm? *(Nate enters) *'Nate': What's going on here? (Smells the sperm) ....OH! OH GOD! MORDECAI! DID YOU HAVE SEX WITH NICOLE!? *'Mordecai': Uh no I was just a little mas****ing myself. *'Gang': Whew. *'Gumball': Where's dad? *'Mordecai': He went to spend a night with your Granny Jojo. *'Gumball': We'll that was sweet. *(Mordecai leaves) *'Red': What about our game!? *'Mordecai': It's late guys. *'Nate': Nice try, dude. It's 3:00 PM. *'Zim': 3 pm!? I don't want to miss the nacho eating challenge. (Running while leaving) *'Gumball': I'll be at my room watching videos. (Left) *'Red': I think I would have a date with Ms.Red. (left) *'Wander': I sell some people some orbble juice. (Walks away) *'Nate': You sure you are not having sex with Nicole? *'Randy Cunningham': No. he's not. Nicole is married to Richard. *'Nate': They broke up. Mordo, you're not alone. I've had tons of girls having sex with me against my will. *'Mordecai': At least there might be a baby kitten bird like hybrid, and I bet it would be a boy. *'Garfield': Didn't you have a girlfriend, Margaret at the coffee shop? *'Mordecai': Just don't tell everyone, if you do, I am serious I can destroy you all someday! (Goes inside the house) *'Roger Baxter': We won't. It will be our secret. *(Back at Nicole's room, she now wears red bra and underwear, Mordecai appeared wearing long genes) *'Nicole': So ready for another hot kiss? *'Mordecai': Nicole, I am not really sure if Margaret knew about this. *'Nicole': (Thoughts) If Margaret finds out, she would blame him, thats it, I can let him not to tell (Out of her head) Hey Mordecai, I understand you told somemof your friends a secret so I hope it works. *(Mordecai and Nicole are kissing each other) *(At the moon) *'Barranco': We are bored, hey Zelok, we Empire leaders are bored, anymore schemes to capture the heart of the park? *'Zelok': Possibly tommorow, but we seem to got a disturbance at the watterson house. *(A computer screen approached) *'Spot': It was fine a moment ago, until a few minutes later. *(Spot presses the button on the remote, screen shows a unknown happening) *'Barranco': The heroes must of hide the heart of the park in the watterson house, I should send in some help to get it. *(Back at elmore, Ludwig, Larry, Roy, Morton, Lemmy, and Iggy approached) *'Morton': Is he sure the heart of the park might be at the inside? *'Roy': It could be for some reason, if its not there, the lords might be mistakened. *'Lemmy': Well lets sneak inside. *(At the inside) *'Larry': No ones home yet. *'Lemmy': We'll go check if its somewhere in the rooms. *'Iggy': And the rest of you should go check in the other rooms. *'Roy': (Checked in Anais' s room) Not here. *'Morton': (Checked in the atic) Not here. *'Larry': (Checked at the kichten) Not there. *'Lemmy and Iggy': (Checked in the boys' room) Not there. *'Ludwig': (Checked at the bathroom) Not here. *(The 6 got back to each other) *'Roy': It might be in the parents' room cause I heard squishy noises ane voices inside. *'Morton': Maybe its because, the heroes were trying to test most of it's history while studying more about it. *'Ludwig': Allow me to check. (Opens the door, blushed and slammed the door, still shy and blushing) Now i know thats the disturbance. *'Roy': What is it, disgusting? *'Ludwig': Its like a process of a birth of the child. *'All': Eww. *'Roy': What are we going to do now? *'Morton': I think I know what we should do. *(At Nicole's room, Mordecai and Nicole are panting, swetting, and lose some of their strengh) *'Nicole': That sex we have is so hot, and sexy. (Put her gym bra and shorts on) *'Mordecai': I know right? *'Nate': Mordecai, you told me you aren't having sex! *'Nicole': Nate, keep it a secret. If you don't tell anyome, I give you some of our sex. *'Nate': Sure. *(The three got out, but they got attacked by Ludwig, Larry, Roy, Morton, Lemmy, and Iggy) *'Nicole': You son of a bi- (Roy knocked out Nicole unconscious) *'Roy': The three are knocked out for now. *'Morton': Very great butnfor some reason, I can smell the sperm. *(Ludwig, Larry, Roy, Morton, Lemmy, and Iggy pass out due to the sperm) *(Nicole, Mordecai, and Nate wake up) *'Nate': I'm okay. *(The 6 awakenen and captured Nicole, Mordecai and Nate) Category:Episodes Category:Crossovers Category:Episodes from The Extordonary Regular Show